Gem Rangers Series: 1 The Gathering
by Jennifer Davis
Summary: Galaxy Rangers Timeline (with MMPR, Zeo and Astro included): Someone is killing off old Rangers. Could it be a new enemy has an old grudge? (This is another old series I recently found, please R&R - I just might continue writing in it ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban does. This is set during the Power of Pink, changing the ending to that episode and totally ignoring all the episodes afterwards. Call it artistic license. I own the Gem coins and Annie and anything else that you may not recognize. If you like it email me at nuttiegirl@excite.com and give me some feedback. If you want to see more in the series, tell me. I'm a college student getting through school on scholarships of the four-legged kind, so if you sue me you're going to get a bunch of cattle.  
  
  
  
The Gathering  
  
By Jennifer Davis  
  
  
  
Cassie rolled back to face the released energy that was flowing from her broken morpher. There, in front of the stream of energy was Kendrix, trying to get in, to where the Savage Sword was. Cassie screamed as the energy of the morpher pushed Kendrix back, but she struggled on. Cassie yelled at her to come back, but the other girl only said that she had to do it. By the time other rangers had gotten out of their zords, Kendrix had pushed her way into the center of the energy blast.  
  
"It's the only way to save Cassie."  
  
"Kendrix, get out of there."  
  
"I've got to destroy it forever."  
  
Looking back shortly, she could see her teammates running for her, yelling her name. There were Leo, Maya, Kai and Damon. They were the reason that she was going through with her actions.  
  
"This has got to work."  
  
Kendrix unsheathed her quasar saber, saying final prayer to whatever deity that may exist before drawing it back. Her blow to the savage sword destroyed it as well as the energy beam. The only draw back to that action was the explosion resulting from the destruction of the savage sword. Kendrix's last recognizable thought was that she had been able to save Cassie.  
  
The others watched the energy beam in front of them explode, grief stricken at the thought of their friends death. None of them noticed the pale signs of a teleportation beam that entered and exited the circle before the explosion burnt itself out.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Cassie leaned on the bunk where she lay on Terra Venture. Something else was wrong, and she knew wasn't that she was over-reacting from Kendrix's death. Andros had said that she should rest before they take the galaxy gliders to find the new threat, their newest mission. Someone was rising within the ranks of evil, and Andros was determined to find out who it was and to stop them.  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking of what Kendrix's spirit had said after she died, that she would always be with them.  
  
And I will.   
  
Cassie sat up on the bunk, there was the shadow of Kendrix's spirit, standing in front of her. The other rangers walked into the room to check on her. To her surprise they didn't stop when they saw the spirit, instead they just kept talking.  
  
They are unable to see me.   
  
Cassie's eyes grew wide and she could vaguely hear TJ in the background, asking if she was okay, but the spirit continued. Here is my quasar saber, the one to replace me will arrive shortly, you must guard it until she appears. As for the Space Ranger's new mission, tell Andros that the information he is looking for is simple. The one he is searching out is named Loorna and he doesn't need to go looking for her, she'll find you, and soon.   
  
Cassie gasped as the quasar saber appeared in her lap, her actions catching the attention of the other rangers. Andros and TJ had been trying to talk her out of her zone, Andros catching himself as he finished, staring at the newly appeared quasar saber. "Cassie, we need to go and complete our mission."  
  
"No, no Andros we don't." Cassie's eyes still had a faraway look in them, as she appeared to just stare through Maya, who was in front of her. "Her name is Loorna, Kendrix said, and she will come find us. She also said that the one to replace her is coming soon. Didn't you see her? Didn't you hear her?"  
  
She looked up to see the other nine rangers watching her in concern, worried that they wouldn't believe her. That was until Leo spoke up. "Well, we know that something happened, otherwise Kendrix's quasar saber wouldn't have appeared from out of no where."  
  
Andros turned to Alpha, who was entering just then. "Alpha, who is Loorna and what do you know about her."  
  
The little droid just stopped and turned to look at them. "Ay-yi-yi! Rangers." His arms waved wildly as he spoke. "Loorna was the whole reason that rangers, the first rangers, were created. She was banished to another dimension a long time ago."  
  
"Well, it looks like she's back."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kendrix awoke with a groan, pushing a few stray hairs from her face. A soft hand pushed her back down on the bed where she lay as she tried to get up. "You need to rest, you were injured badly in the explosion."  
  
The pink galaxy ranger looked up at the titan-haired girl who attended her; she was perhaps her age, maybe a few years older. Yes, a few years older. Her hair fell in waves down her back, nearly reaching the black belt that contrasted with her ivory colored homespun garment. "Where am I? Am I dead?"  
  
"You are safe to answer the first question. The location is not important, for now at least. As for the second, yes and no."  
  
That answer only served to cloud the injured girl's mind, which normally behaved in a very logical manner, yet was now a bit fuzzy. "Yes and no? What kind of an answer is that?"  
  
"No, physically you are not dead. I was able to bring you here before you were killed in the explosion. However, the explosion vaporized everything within the circle of pink energy, therefore, your friends believe that you are dead. But, for now, it must be like that, for you are only the first."  
  
"Only the first? Only the first what?"  
  
"You need to rest. It will all be explained later, when you are well."  
  
To her surprise, Kendrix didn't feel the need to press the question any further, laying back and quickly falling asleep. That was how she did not hear the second voice, the voice of the man whom she had not yet met. "She will survive?"  
  
"Of course she will, she is a ranger, even if she had to leave her powers behind. The, I believe they were called the patented amazing recuperative abilities, have already begun to kick in. She will be ready to train tomorrow morning."  
  
"Very well. So, the gathering has begun, that means Loorna is making her rise."  
  
"The first has been chosen, the rest will be soon to come."  
  
"And it has chosen well."  
  
Kendrix awoke to a sound she had not heard in a long time, birds chirping outside her window. Sitting up in bed, she looked around her and saw the room from before, but there was no one else with her. Seizing the opportunity, she reached for her communicator and saw that it had been broken in the battle with the psycho pink. She quickly hid her disappointment as the redhead from the day before re-entered the room. "Ah, Kendrix, you are awake. I hope you're hungry because breakfast is served."  
  
With a flourish, the tray she was carry was placed on Kendrix's lap; it's contents causing her mouth to water. Her stomach growling, she decided that her questions could wait until after she ate, her friend, however, started where she had left off the day before.  
  
"I'm Annie, or Anya as my grandfather calls me, but he is the only one allowed to do so. I supposed that by now you are wondering why you are here?"  
  
Kendrix nodded, as she swallowed her bite of eggs. "What did you mean by saying that I was only the first?"  
  
"Five more will join you, no, six. I had forgotten about Onyx. What do you know about the history of the Powers you held."  
  
"Not a great bit, just what occurred on Earth, but I know that there are other teams out there. Wait, what do you mean by held. Do I not had the Pink power anymore?" To demonstrate, she tried to call upon her morpher, only to not have it appear. "What, what's going on here? Why don't I still have the power? Where's my morpher?"  
  
"Kendrix, you are no longer on Terra Venture. That power had to be passed to another in your passing."  
  
"In my passing. You said last night that the others thought I was dead. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, but it is a must, to protect you. If Loorna finds out that the chosen are being called together she will try to kill you all."  
  
"Loorna? Who is Loorna?"  
  
"She was Lord Zedd's first wife," said a man waking into the room. "She was the reason I created the first rangers."  
  
Kendrix's jaw dropped. She had read enough about the history of the ranger to know who this man must be, but it was impossible. He had died to save the universe; there was no way that he could be standing in front of her. "You're Zordon? But, you're dead. I thought that you…"  
  
"And I did. However, the power seemingly wanted to reward me for actions in defending good from evil and gave me a second chance, in a new body. That is how I am here now, although I am willing to guess that Loorna's escape from banishment and rise to power had something to do with it as well."  
  
"Why was she banished?"  
  
"She is the true embodiment of evil, more gruesome than even Trakeena, whom she wishes to make her ally. That action will only serve to help her rise to power before she destroys Trakeena as well. When the original rangers defeated her, she was banished to a lone dimension, where only she existed, where there was no one for her to rule over. She has since been able to escape and the power coins, the original power coins that have been unused for many millennia have come out of their dormancy and begun to chose their rangers. You have been the first to be chosen."  
  
"You mean that you don't chose the rangers?"  
  
"No, these coins are so closely tied to the power itself that they are nearly sentient, they are the ones to chose. Amethyst was the first. Kendrix Morgan, here is your coin, you are the first of the Gem Rangers to be gathered, you will be called upon to help Annie and myself to train them once you have been trained." In her hands Zordon placed a small round object, the size of a dime and pure amethyst. Upon feeling it she could feel the power course through her again, unknown memories washing upon her like a tidal wave. She could see the battles through the eyes of the original Amethyst, immediately recognizing Loorna. With a gasp, she came back to reality, wide-eyed and wondering at the gift given her.  
  
"No, it is not a gift, remember that. You earned it as a ranger. The Power in these coins is too strong to be safely yielded by a human. Only those who have already held the power, who have already been rangers, can hold these coins. You have earned it in your time as the Pink ranger."  
  
"Wow," was all she could say to Annie's chiding. She finished her breakfast in silence, thinking about what had transpired. Something big was coming; she had felt that ever since receiving the coin. Giving what was left of her breakfast to Annie, she got out of bed. "I am going to need to train, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes," Annie said with a smile. She knows her duty as a ranger, which is good. She will hold the Amethyst powers well. "I hope you like purple, these workout clothes in the wardrobe."  
  
She left Kendrix to examine, astonished, the short sport top and leggings that reached halfway down her calf. These are not my type of clothes.  
  
Says who? You look just fine in them.   
  
"Who's there?"  
  
It's me, Ameldia, the original Amethyst. Look in the mirror, dearie girl, now do you see me?   
  
Kendrix stood and examined the spirit who had come to visit. She was her own height, but a brunette and no glasses. She pushed her own back up her nose at the thought.  
  
You are going to have to get rid of those. See if Annie can get contacts for you, she should be able to.   
  
"I'd need a prescription to get contacts and a optometrist and, well, it's just that I'm dead right now and I don't think it's going to work." Her head was spinning now, every logical thought she owned was screaming that this was only a dream and that she'd wake up soon and Leo would laugh at her and…  
  
"Leo…" Kendrix suddenly sat on the bed, pale at the thought of her close friend thinking she was dead. "Leo thinks I'm dead. He'll…" She didn't want to think about it, instead trying to tell herself that there were six others to come. Maybe he was one of them.  
  
That he ain't. Heartbroken over your death, though, he is. Don't worry, though, hon. You'll see him soon, enough. Once all of you are gathered you'll be heading off the ambush.   
  
Kendrix looked up to see the spirit slowly fade from the mirror, fading to where she could once again see her own reflection. There she sat, looking like her world was going to fall apart. But it's not. Ameldia said that I would see him again, so I will. I wonder what she means about the ambush. And if Annie can get me contacts. Something tells me that training with my glasses is not going to be fun. She stood up and exited the room to find Annie, in an outfit similar to hers but only blue coming to find her.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She followed the other out of the large house- like building to a lush tropical forest. There they started to run, eventually Kendrix began to wonder if they would ever stop, but she trudged on.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Leo slammed his hand into the nearest tree. Kendrix was gone and, as the leader, it was his fault. We should have gotten there quicker. I should have made Alpha teleport her out of there. I... We… Finally he sat down, leaning against the tree heavily as the wave of emotions hit him. With a strangled sob he stood up to continue running, he was not going to be dissolved into a sobbing mass of red ranger over the loss of a teammate, even if it was Kendrix.  
  
Mike watched as his brother began to jog away. He had known that Leo and Kendrix were close, but he hadn't realized that they were this close. Silently, he began to jog after him. There looked to be a broken heart to help mend.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kendrix had been at the strange place for three days now, she figured, counting the day she had been injured and unconscious. That meant three days away from Terra Venture, running laps around what seemed to be an island in an exercise out fit that, by her standards, was nearly non- existent. She tugged again at the hem of her sport top before jogging back down to the ocean where she had left Annie.  
  
Annie was a curiosity, she decided. Obviously from Earth, she had a CD collection like nothing else. The only explanation that Kendrix had gotten from her was that she listens to music when she was lonely. The older girl had deep red hair that had to be natural, impetuous green eyes and a relaxedness that almost worried Kendrix. Does she not realize that all my friends and family believe me to be dead. Kendrix knew the answer before she asked herself the question. Of course she did. They were waiting for the rest to come, although Annie never had mention how and Zordon acted as if it was her thing. She reached the beach quickly, astonished at how much stronger and faster she had become within the last few days. Reaching her new friend, she noticed the odd, distant look on her face, as if she was listening to music that no one else could hear.  
  
Coming back to reality at Kendrix's arrival, all Annie said before returning to the house was a short sentence that drew Kendrix's curiosity. "The next shall be joining us tonight."  
  
She was gone, jogging back before Kendrix had a chance to ask. To her astonishment at reaching the house after her, the older girl was gone. Looking for her, Kendrix ventured into Zordon's lab, filled with electrical equipment and displays. He answered her question before she had the chance to ask. "She went to get the second."  
  
That satisfied Kendrix for the moment and she turned to her room, grateful for a rest after the long workouts that Annie had put her through.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Katharine walked the shoreline of Cornwall, England. She was there with friends from the Academy, it was a holiday for them and they had chosen to make the most of it. And I shouldn't blame Tommy for ruining it or let his news ruins it. She wasn't sure why the news distressed her, she and Tommy had broken up long ago and she knew that he and Kim were back together. But to receive a letter from his stating that he was engaged to Kim, it was just too much. Her reverie began again as she remembered the good times back in Angel Grove.  
  
It was nearing dark, the time defined as dusk when the shadows became alive, but she never noticed. Her friends were farther down the shore; they would get her when it was time to return to their hotel. She wandered into the waves, just over ankle deep, letting the cool water soothe both her feet and her soul. She was not jealous of Kim, she had realized long ago that there was another that she wanted; she was just, disappointed was the best way to put it. The chance that she had lost with Tommy was now gone for good. It's not like you would have ever tried to get him back; Kim is just too good of a friend to do that to. And, she knew that Tommy would never be happy with her when he could have Kim, she had always known that.  
  
She never noticed the shadowy figure behind her, not until it had grabbed her, the screams of her friends carrying down the shoreline. She struggled against her attacker, as his reasons became apparent as he tried to pull her suit off of her. She was able to elbow him in the stomach, getting away from him long enough to only go deeper in the water. Still she was not scared, she was an experienced diver and the water was a second home to her. Still, the man came after her, trying to grab her as she swam away. A blinding pain paralyzed her briefly as his knife slashed her side and he grabbed her. As swift kick to his groin caused him to let go and a second gave her a chance to get away. But, between the current pulling out to sea and the man with a knife she had no chance. Her last thoughts before being pulled in by the undertow was that she was falling victim to that which she loved so much.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tommy and Kim were at the juice bar waiting for the rest of the gang that was in town to show up when they got the news. It had become a ritual that when they were all in town to get together at the juice bar, after all, it was their old hangout. They were discussing plans for their up coming wedding when Jason ran in, the color of a sheet.  
  
"Jason, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, bro."  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" Kim was getting worried at the looks of her old friend. He seriously looked like death warmed over, as did Adam and Tanya who were following him in. Tanya's eyes were red, from either crying or rubbing.  
  
"It's Katharine. She was vacationing in Cornwall, at the beach with friends…"  
  
Kim gasped as Tommy turned the color of his white ranger uniform. "No, Jason, what happened?"  
  
"Some guy attacked her, her friends said it looked like his was going to try to rape her. It was getting dark out, they wouldn't have seen except they were going to get her to go back to the hotel. She had taken a walk, something was on her mind."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Tommy, the guy says he cut her pretty badly, they were in the water. She got away from him and was pulled under. The authorities believe that her body has been washed out to sea."  
  
Tears were running down Tanya's cheeks as her boyfriend pulled her close to him. Kim, once it set in, looked like she was about to faint while Tommy pulled her close to him. "She was going to be my maid of honor. I was going to ask her to be my maid of honor."  
  
The five friends sat in silence, wishing that there had been some way for them to save her, thinking about the past when they had been together. Kim thought about how Kat had become a true friend, fighting off the power of Rita's spell. Tommy, about how she had always been there for him when he had needed her, yet understood when he said that Kim still held his heart. Tanya, about how she had welcomed her to the new city, new country and new way of life as a power ranger. Adam remembered all the laughter there had been when they had been on a team together. And Jason remembered how she had asked him about the old team, how she had wanted to know about his time as a power ranger and truly cared about him. They all sat there in their reveries, missing their lost friend.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kendrix grabbed a piece of fruit off the kitchen table, as she was about to meet Annie to go running. Only Annie wasn't there to meet her like usual. Kendrix checked her room and even Zordon's lab to find them both missing. Finally, she was able to find Zordon, standing in the doorway of one of the other upstairs rooms, just down the hall from hers. Frowning at having missed him earlier she rushed up to him. "Zordon, have you seen…"  
  
He silenced her as he moved away to let her see in the room. On the bed lay a tall blonde girl, wearing a pale pink bikini and a fresh scar across her abdomen. Annie sat next to her on the bed, a small device held against the girl's forehead. With a sigh of relief, she looked up at Zordon. "She should be fine, there's no fever, so little chance of infection. We will need to check on her every few hours, but I'll know when she wakes up."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Zordon answered the question for Annie, for he knew the girl on the bed far better. "Her name is Katharine Hillard, she was the second pink ranger. Rather the second pink ninja ranger, she was the only one to hold the pink zeo power on earth and the first to hold the pink turbo power."  
  
"Before Cassie?"  
  
"Yes, she transferred the power to Cassie when she was leaving for the Royal Academy in London to study ballet."  
  
"She was attacked by a rapist while on vacation in Cornwall. She had been preoccupied and wandered down the beach from where her friends were. It was near dark and they almost didn't see. She sure didn't, but she got away only to be pulled by the undertow."  
  
"In other words, she would have died if she hadn't been chosen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She is a very good choice for the next ranger." Zordon wasn't sure which coin she would be presented with, but he had a good idea. And she would wear the color well, as she always had, ever since Kim transferred it to her. "She served well as the pink ranger on earth, fighting off a spell of Rita's through her love for her friends."  
  
Annie got up from the bed, and walked over to Zordon. The older man looked almost sad, remembering the days when he had been confined to the warp tube. Kendrix noticed that Annie looked very tired, I bet she stayed up all night looking after her. "I can watch her for a while if you would like, you look like you need to rest."  
  
Annie smiled at her gratefully as she accepted with a nod. As Zordon led her out of the room Kendrix sat next to the other former pink ranger, wondering what her story was. She passed time by thinking of her friends and family, wondering, no certain that this newcomer's friends and family believed her to be dead. The hour passed quickly, with a strange beeping noise startling her out of her reverie. Looking down, she saw that the timer on the thermometer Annie had left behind had gone off. With few difficulties, Kendrix mimicked what she had seen earlier and took the temperature of the sleeping girl. It remained at a healthy temperature, just slightly higher than normal, but not too high for concern. Her thoughts were slipping back into those of Terra Venture when Katharine stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Mmmph." Kat's mind was fuzzy, but the memories slowly came back to her. She refused to let them scare her, she had long since come to terms to her past. Opening her eyes to see if she had ended up in heaven or hell was all that she had left. They did open, one at a time, much to Kendrix's amusement. That was something else she had noticed since coming out here. She had started noticing more and more things that made her laugh, or at least smile. But what was in front of her was no laughing matter.  
  
"Good morning Katharine."  
  
The other blond just eyed her before trying to sit up. Kendrix forced her to lay back down, something that Kat was suddenly glad of. Are you really supposed to be this woozy in the afterlife? She looked back at the blonde in exercise clothes, at least they looked like exercise clothes. I wonder if angels work out. She decided to ask, at least verify where she was if nothing else. "This is not at all what I picture heaven to be."  
  
It was all Kendrix could do to not laugh. Katharine thought, just as she had four days ago, that she was dead. "This isn't heaven, Katharine."  
  
Katharine just screwed up her face, her eyes almost crossing as she studied the other girl. "Then I have to be honest. You're not at all what I pictured Satan to look like. I figured that he'd at least be male."  
  
That was enough to send Kendrix over the edge, she began to giggle, and infectious laugh that quickly spread to Kat, who giggled more in relief of knowing that her eternal soul wasn't damned so far. Kendrix, who was trying to explain between giggles, had nearly fallen off the chair when Annie walked in with a mug of broth that she handed to Kat, a smile twitching on her face.  
  
"Good morning, Katharine."  
  
"Are you Satan?"  
  
Annie snorted at that remark. "No, but I can think of a few people who would probably think that. How is your side feeling?"  
  
Kat paused, her mind racing. Why is she asking how I feel, I'm dead after all. I'm not supposed to feel any pain. Still, she felt a burning sensation in her side, telltale sign of a healing cut, a rapidly healing cut. Annie seemed to know what she was thinking and explained. "It has often been said that once a ranger, always a ranger. Your cut is healing at an accelerated pace, causing a bit more discomfort than usual. Are you feeling okay other than that?"  
  
Kendrix, who had finally calmed down enough to breathe, interject. "Annie, she's like me, she thinks she dead. Katharine, you're not dead, you're just someplace else. Annie can explain it better than me."  
  
"So, that's why you asked me about Satan. Logical question though, under the circumstances. Kendrix, Katharine, we will need to remember in the future to assure the others that they are not dead. Two of you have been brought as a result of a near death experience; my guess is that the rest will. But, Katharine, no, you are not dead. Your friends and family believe so, that your body was washed out to sea after the attack. It will not be some time until we are able to explain to them. I'm sure that Kendrix knows how you are feeling; she was brought in under similar circumstances. First, though, I think you should rest. And Kendrix," The purple-clad girl looked up at her name, "you need to do your running."  
  
Kendrix groaned as she left the room, waving to the others as she left. Annie talked briefly to Kat about what had happened as she sipped the broth, but the injured girl soon fell back to sleep. Annie once again attached the thermometer apparatus to her forehead as she slept. Pleased with the results, she left the blonde to get her rest and heal.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
TJ examined the message from Earth for what must have been the hundredth time before returning to the others. He knew that Alpha would be upset as well as Cassie. Especially Cassie. The pink ranger felt responsible for what had happened to Kendrix and to hear about Kat would only make things worse. But, they all deserved to know the truth. Finally, he rounded the corner and walked into Terra Venture's version of the Power Chamber. "Hey guys."  
  
Maya was the first to notice that something was wrong, questioning him about it. Before he had the chance to reply, the others started in. Finally Cassie asked the question that he couldn't brush off. "Is it about your message from Earth?"  
  
"Yeah, guys, I've got some bad news. You'd better sit down." He looked more to Carlos, Ashley and Cassie than the rest and Mike, taking the hint, pushed chairs at all of them.  
  
"The message was from Tommy..."  
  
"Tommy? What does he have to say?" Ashley looked far too perky, but a quick glance/glare from TJ settled her down.  
  
"It's about Katharine. She's dead."  
  
Cassie fainted, falling neatly into arms of Andros, who lifted her up onto the medical cot as a now flustered Alpha scanned her. Ashley face had taken on an unusual pallor as the other rangers looked around, confused. TJ began to explain. "Kat was the pink turbo ranger before Cassie, she chose Cassie to replace her as a power ranger."  
  
"What happened?" Cassie had revived by then, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Tommy didn't go into much detail, other than to say that it wasn't ranger related. She was taking a vacation from the Academy and was mugged."  
  
"I can't believe that she's gone. Are they sure that it isn't ranger related? The killer could have been someone working for Trakeena wanting to go after old rangers."  
  
"Yeah, they're certain. They have the guy in custody; apparently the girls she was vacationing with saw the whole thing. They were some friends of her from the Academy."  
  
"Academy?" Maya was confused, but obviously hurting for this girl she had not met.  
  
"She was studying ballet at the Royal Academy in London. She had gotten a large, prestigious scholarship to go there."  
  
"Was she our age?" Kai was just as curious about this former ranger.  
  
"She's two years older that the four of us," Carlos motioned to himself, TJ and the girls. "That'd make her about twenty, Earth age."  
  
Mike's age, Leo thought to himself. Of the power rangers, not counting Magna Defender, he was the oldest at 17. Kai and Damon were both 16, as was Maya, they thought, and Kendrix… Kendrix would be turning17 also here soon if she had lived. Mike put his hand on Leo's back, as if he knew what his younger brother was thinking.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Katharine woke the next morning and was out of bed before anyone could stop her. Her body was still attuned to the schedule of the Academy, early to bed, early to rise. Looking about the room, she saw what looked like a robe in the wardrobe. She pulled it on over her suit and walked out the door of her room. All the other doors on the second floor were open, save one. Guessing that someone was asleep in there, Kat decided not to peek inside, opting instead to find some food for breakfast. Walking down the steps, she found the kitchen, complete with a bowl of fresh fruit, which was to her liking. She grabbed an apple and headed out the door.  
  
In the lawn in front of her she saw the redhead from the day before, performing a kata, oblivious to Kat. Hmm, what did she say her name was? Annie, I think. She sat on the porch swing, watching the other woman finish her exertions. She closed her workout with a brief meditation, her back to Kat as if she had never noticed her there. It was only when she stood up that she acknowledged the other girl's presence. "Good morning, Kat. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. Although I am still confused about a few things. And I could have sworn that I heard Zordon's voice in a dream, before I woke up and saw Kendrix."  
  
"Are you sure that it was a dream?"  
  
Kat looked to see the man standing behind her. It was Zordon, or maybe his twin brother, she mused, unsure of what was happening. "But, you're dead. Tommy wrote me about it, said that Andros had to destroy your warp tube to destroy the evil in the universe."  
  
"Unfortunately, not all evil the in the universe was destroyed, just that in the vicinity. The power thus chose to let me survive; giving me the body I have now. Perhaps it knew that Loorna was soon to rise again, for I am needed here, guiding the newest set of rangers who will stop her."  
  
"Newest set of rangers? Is that why I am here?" Kat's face flushed with excitement, the idea of becoming a ranger again. She hadn't thought she would miss having the power, but she had. She hadn't missed the constant monster attacks that disallowed any form of a social life, but she did miss the act of helping others, saving lives. If given the chance, she had decided long ago, she would gladly become a ranger again.  
  
"Yes, that is why you have been brought here." Zordon held out the small jewel that Annie had handed him earlier. It was a Tourmaline, the same size as Kendrix's Amethyst, and as he placed it in her hand, Kat could suddenly feel the memories of the first Tourmaline ranger upon her. As she wandered through these new memories, the cut on her side healed to where there was barely a scar, just becoming a memory of its own.  
  
"You are the newest addition to the Gem Rangers, Katharine. They were the original rangers, created to destroy Loorna, Lord Zedd's first wife. Upon her banishment these powers were set aside, to only be used when she rose to power again. That time is now, she is becoming an ally to Trakeena, with plans to destroy Terra Venture, the lost galaxy and Earth itself. You have earned this power through your self-less acts as the pink ranger, no human can hold one of the gem powers unless they have held the power in a less potent form, for these powers are the strongest to be found and would destroy a normal human."  
  
"But not a former ranger." Kendrix had joined them by now, a piece of fruit in her hand. "It's kinda weird, I know. I felt the same way at first."  
  
"I am honored to be chosen to hold this power, Zordon. Thank you."  
  
"No, Katharine, thank you. You have agreed to once again put your life on the line for others. You will be joining Kendrix in training as we wait for the last five to join us."  
  
"There are more?"  
  
"Yes," Annie answered as Zordon stood up and re-entered the house. "The original rangers were: Garnet, Tourmaline, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jade and Amber. Later, because the powers were deemed too strong to be used safely a portion of the power was siphoned off of each to create the Opal powers. Finally, as a betrothal gift, Xett, Zedd's father, created and gave the Onyx to Magette, Loorna's father. He enspelled a strong, talented young man to do his bidding as his evil ranger. When Garnet killed Magette in battle, the spell over Onyx was broken and he turned to the side of good. However, ashamed of what he had done, he fled the battle. However, he vowed that his family would be the keeper of the Onyx, and when Loorna rose again they would chose one of the family to yield the Onyx powers and protect the rangers. Onyx will join us, he will come after the next two. He will be the only one to bring his powers with him. And yes, he is a former ranger too."  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Kat asked breathlessly?  
  
"No, just that he is coming, and soon. The coins have become wary of Loorna, the next will come tomorrow."  
  
"I'm confused, you said that there are five more to come. But if you count them all up, including Onyx, which makes eight Gem Powers. That should mean six more to come."  
  
"The Opal ranger died in battle, her powers were returned to Kessaire, her home planet, where the Queen Mother was to find the next chosen and return the power to the rangers. The next Opal ranger was never found, the powers never rejoined. The Opal powers have been lost ever since. All but the Opal will be joining us." Annie got up, giving Kendrix a look that got her on her feet as well.  
  
"I know, I need to do my running."  
  
"Katharine will be joining you in training once you get back. However, I think that she would like a shower first and to change out of that swim suit."  
  
Kat smile in thanks, returning inside, before turning back around. "I think we're going to be working together for a while, so why don't you call me Kat." The other two women smiled Kendrix turning back to go running and Annie entering the house behind her.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Billy gave the transmodulator a final crank before turning the device back on. Good, the reconfigurations worked. He happily put his equipment away, returning to his pod earlier than he had planned for the day. Looking at the pictures on his desk, of the different teams of rangers he had been with, he held on in particular in his hand. It had been taken on Kat's birthday, when they had all gone to the carnival to celebrate. He had wanted to talk to her about something that day, but it hadn't worked. Instead, they had all been turned to 10 year olds without any powers. Not a good day for a talk. And after that, after that Tommy and Kim broke up and he began to date Kat.  
  
He sighed, putting the picture down. He hadn't meant to lead the others to believe something other than the truth, but he hadn't meant for him to think he was in love with Cestria either. She, like all Aquitians, had been betrothed at birth to another Aquitian. There had never been any love between them, just friendship. The friendship of the Aquitians had come when he needed it; feeling left out by the other rangers, he had needed something else. They had provided him with friendship when he needed it, understanding when he craved it and a chance to prove that he could tackle any form of technology. He had gotten that here, as well as a chance to forget about things on Earth.  
  
Looking at his computer screen he saw again the message he had gotten from Jason, probably the only person he had kept in contact with, besides his father. Jason was the only one who knew how he felt about Kat, but that was definitely in the past now. I still can't believe that Kat is dead. He knew that, like all the other rangers, they could all easily die. They had all been forced to come to grips with their mortality, but like all the others, he had never thought they would die young. Afterall they had been through fighting monsters, none of them had thought they would die in a crime like this. It had been a blow for all they rangers. And they at least have each other to talk to about it.  
  
Billy looked up as an alarm outside is pod started to go off, walking to his terminal, he checked the computer system, finding to his surprise that Aquitar was under attack by an unknown force. Suddenly, before he had the chance to move, his pod exploded around him.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Adam was the first to get the news. He had set up a long-range communicator with Aquitar using his computer after passing on the powers, so the former rangers could talk to Billy. He hadn't ever expected Delphine to be contacting him through it. "Uh, Delphine. I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Hello Adam. I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad news. Aquitar has come under attack. It was brief and has been dealt with, but there have been casualties."  
  
"No, not another."  
  
"I am sorry Adam. But Billy's pod was destroyed during the attack. He had returned to it early, but we are certain that he was in it at the time of the attack."  
  
Tears were streaming down Adam's cheeks. Not Billy too. This is going to kill Tanya. And the others. "Thank you for contacting me right away. I will inform the others."  
  
"Thank you Adam. And we are sorry for your loss." Delphine disappeared from his computer screen. He slid his chair back from the desk and thought about his best friend. Ever since making the team, that's what he'd become. Rocky and I grew apart, he hung out with the others more. But Billy understood how I felt. I can't believe that he's gone. Standing up with a sigh, he decided he might as well get it over with.  
  
His first stop was Jason's house. Jason was the only other person that Billy had kept in contact with, through emails and the occasional call. He was the one who answered the door and immediately could tell that something was wrong. One look at Adam's face was enough. "Adam, man, what's wrong."  
  
Adam quickly motioned for him to come outside and close the door. No one else really knew where Billy was, except maybe his dad. Man, we're going to have to tell his dad also. "Aquitar was attacked today. They were able to get it under control quickly, but…"  
  
"Oh, no man, just say that Billy's okay."  
  
"His was one of the pods destroyed by the attackers. The only reason he was there was because he had gotten done early on a project."  
  
Jason sat on the front porch step heavily. "I can't believe it. Not another one."  
  
"I know, Delphine just told me. I don't think that his dad knows yet."  
  
"We're going to have to tell his dad." The two looked at each other, neither wanting to take the responsibility, but knowing that they should.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It had been hard, but they finally told Billy's dad that his son was dead on another planet. Hank had taken it better than they thought, on the outside at least. He just stood there in front of them, looking like he was completely numb. They left, concerned about him and Jason called his parents to go over and comfort him.  
  
"Mom, is Dad there with you?"  
  
"Yes, do you need to talk to him?"  
  
"No, just, can you two go over to the Cranston's? I think that Mr. Cranston is going to be needing some company."  
  
"Of course dear, why? There isn't something wrong with Billy or his job in England is there?"  
  
"Billy was killed. He wasn't in England; he was on another planet helping the rangers of that planet. They were attacked and the pod he lived in destroyed. He was home at the time. Adam and I just told Hank, I think you guys should be there for him."  
  
"Don't worry Jason, we're on our way. Are you going to tell the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Yeah, we're on out way there next."  
  
The two left Adam's house to find the rest of the former rangers, those who had worked with Billy before. Most were in town at the time to attend the wake for Kat, which was now becoming an even more somber event. Kim fainted when they told her and Tommy, and Tommy looked ready to kill the next thing that moved. Tanya had burst into tears and wouldn't let go of Adam. Rocky sat there, shocked to hear that another ranger was dead. Silently, Adam prayed that this was the end of the deaths. He wasn't sure that the ranger team was going to be able to handle anything more.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Billy opened his eyes slowly as a soft hand was placed on his arm. Cool metal objects were resting on his forehead and her expert hands removed them as he tried to sit up. A soft voice halted him. "Billy, you need to lie back and rest."  
  
To his amazement he looked over and saw Kat, or all people, watching him. "K-Kat? Jason said that you were dead."  
  
"Shh, I'm fine and very much alive and so are you."  
  
"But, my pod exploded."  
  
"You're safe now. You're not an Aquitar any more."  
  
He furrowed his brow, wondering just where he was if he wasn't on Aquitar and wasn't dead. He watched as Kat didn't leave, but stayed there beside him, watching over him as he rested. She stroked his hair to help him relax more, finally reaching down and holding his hand as he fell to sleep.  
  
It was several hours later when he awoke again, Kat still there holding his hand. "Billy, how do you feel?"  
  
"A lot better." He sat up this time and she didn't move to restrain him. He noticed that his shirt had been removed, a bandage across his chest. He looked down at it with a frown, there was only a slight pain there, he wasn't sure why it was bandaged. As if reading his mind, Kat spoke.  
  
"You were cut badly in the explosion of your pod. Annie bandaged it yesterday. It had probably healed over by now."  
  
"Let me guess, amazing recuperative abilities kicking in."  
  
Kat giggled, "Yeah, Annie says that you should be up and around in no time." She didn't mention Kendrix or the other person staying there, wanting to see how Billy reacted when he saw them.  
  
"And is Annie?"  
  
"I am, I see that you're awake and keeping Kat well entertained." Billy looked up to see a rather pretty girl, about Kat's height, carrying a tray of food. "I put enough here for two people, Kat, since you missed lunch."  
  
The pink clad girl smiled, her stomach growling a reminder that it hadn't been fed in a while. She and Billy laughed, their noise drawing Kendrix into the room. "What's is this, a party?"  
  
The newest entry to the room was another blonde, like Kat, but a good deal shorter. But probably taller than Kim. She was wearing a purple sport top and black tights with purple stripes down the sides, exactly like the pink set that Kat wore. I take it that her favorite color is purple. He mused to himself, thinking about how he was still drawn to the color blue, even though it had been three years since he had held the power.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kendrix. You must be Billy. Hmm, if there is a party, there's someone missing. Should I…"  
  
"Yes, why don't you go get him." Kendrix left to go find Zordon as Billy turned to Kat and Annie.  
  
"Get who?"  
  
"Just a friend, Billy." Kat said, with a smile of mirth crossing her face. "Just promise that you don't faint."  
  
"Katharine…"  
  
"Ah, Kendrix . Is Billy awake yet?"  
  
Billy's eyes grew wide at recognizing the voice in the hallway. His jaw dropped to see the source of the voice walk into the room. "Zordon? You're alive? You have a body?"  
  
"Good morning Billy." Zordon smiled at the young man who was one of his favorite former rangers. He is almost like a son to me. Billy was trying not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Annie and Kendrix left the room as Zordon explained everything to Billy, handing to him a small jewel. Kat could see that it was a sapphire, as the memories of the original blue ranger swept over the newest.  
  
It was after Zordon left that Kat spoke to Billy again. "I'm sorry, but Cestria and the others on Aquitar are going to think that you are dead."  
  
"That's okay. I think that Cestria's married by now." Billy replied without thinking. When it hit him as to what he had said he blushed, turning away from Kat.  
  
"Married? Billy, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. After all, they had been betrothed since birth."  
  
"Umm, Billy. Would you mind explaining?"  
  
"It is Aquitian custom to arrange marriages when they are first born, it is the duty of the family."  
  
"But, then why did you leave Earth?"  
  
Billy thought for a long time about the question. Why did I leave? Because I was jealous of my best friend getting the powers that I could not hold? Because the person I was in love with was dating someone else? Because I was tired of being the errand boy? Or because it was nice to actually have someone, even if they were from another planet, understand me? He looked away for a long time, not wanting to say anything. It was Kat who spoke before he had the chance. "Billy, what's wrong? Why did you leave and why do you not want to talk about it? It isn't because of the team is it?"  
  
Annie paused outside the door to Billy's room. This was definitely not the time to intrude. She knew that something had happened on Earth to cause Billy Cranston to leave, but she hadn't expected it to surface this soon after the choosing. But it's for the best. He will not make a good ranger if he has problems with the other chosen. She looked at the clothes in her arms. Black pants with three deep navy stripes down each side and a navy blue tank top were to be Billy's workout clothes. There was a black button down shirt to go over them if it ever got cool out, but that was of no concern now. She sat the clothes on a chair outside the door and walked into her room to collect her thoughts. The next would be coming in two days.  
  
In Billy's room, Kat was trying hard not to cry. Billy had opened up beyond her imagining, explaining how he had felt about not being able to hold the Gold Powers, how he felt about always being left behind and almost everything else. There was something else that he was holding back on, but she didn't press him. She had the feeling that he would tell her in due time.  
  
Billy wasn't sure why he had told Kat everything, well almost everything, but he had. And the fact that tears were threatening to fall from her blue eyes was almost too much for him. "Oh, Kat, I'm sorry." He reached out to where, in his room, there would be tissue, but there wasn't. Without much to offer her to wipe her tears, he reached up and brushed them from her face himself. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just. I've never really talked to anyone about all of that."  
  
"Billy, I'm the one who should be sorry. We all should. We took advantage of the fact that you were willing to help us. That was something that we shouldn't have done, something that won't happen again." Kat smile up at him, through her tears, trying to ignore the tingling on her cheeks where Billy had brushed away her tears. Is it possible that I have feelings for him? We've only been just friends, never anything more than that. But the idea wasn't repulsive to her; instead, she kind of liked it. Hmm, me and Billy. I could get used to that. She then began to vaguely hear Billy talking to her.  
  
"Kat, umm, Kat. I think you've spaced out on me. Are you still here?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, what were you saying?"  
  
Billy studied her face. She had been distracted about something for quite a while and now she was blushing like a schoolgirl. She looked up to see him watching her, only to look away, her blush deepening. He reached out tentatively and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head back to face him. Not sure if he was doing the right thing he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
It was at that moment that Annie tried once again to deliver the clothes. She grabbed them off the chair and entered the room, walking in only to turn around and walk right back out. Kendrix watched, her lips twitching, as she did so, finally bursting out in laughter as their eyes met. Annie stifled her laughed as she herded the girl into one of the rooms and closed the door, before explaining her plight.  
  
Kendrix's laugh had a different effect on the two people in Billy's room, though. Billy quickly pulled away from Kat, apologizing about kissing her. Kat, on the other hand, quickly slid from her chair onto the edge of the bed and gave Billy a deeper, more passionate kiss. He recoiled at first, but relaxed into it, as it became apparent that she reciprocated his feelings for her.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Jason paced the floor of his living room like a cat in a cage, unsure of his feeling of foreboding, but just knowing that something was happening. He was glad that Tommy and Adam had come up the idea of a camping trip. It was going to be a good way to get their minds off of what had been happening lately. What with Kat and Billy dead, he couldn't help but feel that one of them was going to be next.  
  
He looked at his bags, packed and by the door. They weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow night, but he had already packed to get his mind off of everything. The only problem was that now he had nothing to do, causing images of Kat being pulled into the ocean or Billy's pod being blown up to flash before his eyes. Looking at the time, it was 5:00, he decided that he had time for a quick jog before dinner. Maybe that would help.  
  
By the time dinner at his house was over he couldn't stand it any longer. He was quickly on the phone with Tommy, explaining his plan. "Hey, Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up, bro?"  
  
"I can't stand it around here any longer. I'm going to head up to the campsite earlier tomorrow. That way I can meet you guys there and have everything already set up. That sounds good to you?"  
  
"Sure, do you want any one to go with you?"  
  
"No, I need some time to think."  
  
"Okay, bro. Just be careful and we'll meet you at 4:00 at our site."  
  
Jason hung up with a slight feeling of relief coming over him. Just the idea of doing something other than sitting around waiting for something to happen was a relief. Grabbing his bags, for lack of anything else to do, he carried the out to his car. Grabbing the hose, he gave it a good washing down and then started on his parents' cars. Just the act of doing something was helping. He never noticed his parents' concerned looks from the kitchen window.  
  
The next morning he was off right away, getting to the campsite well before 10:30, with six hours to kill before the others arrived. He unpacked, set up the tents and even gathered firewood before noon, deciding then to stop for a break. Getting out the sandwich he had packed that morning, he sat to think about the friends he had so recently lost.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tommy met the others at Adam's house at 3:00, worried about Jason. He knew that he had been upset over Billy's death, especially so soon after Kat's. The idea of Jason out in the woods, on the mountain, by himself had given him the willies, so he had arranged for them to leave earlier than planned. It should only take forty-five minutes to get to the campsite, surprising Jason by being early. The group of friends could sit and talk about the two that they had lost, reminisce about the old days, and maybe, after two days, go home feeling a little bit better.  
  
They packed themselves into Tommy's Jeep and Adam's Tahoe, fitting all seven in them. Trini and Zack had come home from the Peace Conference for the memorial service for Billy and had agreed to come. It had meant a lot to Jason that they were back and it was good to have the original team together again, or at least as close it they could come.  
  
They arrived, to Jason's surprise, at the campsite before 4:00. He had just gotten back from a swim at the river, but was easily convince to go back with the rest of them. They quickly lost themselves in the horsing around, splashing and dunking that came with a large group in the water together. It was nearing 6:00 when they pulled themselves out of the water, all their stomachs' growling at being left alone. The fire was quickly built, a soup of sorts started by the girls as the guys unloaded the cars. The joking and teasing continued as they divvied out tents, Tommy and Kim volunteering to share as did Tanya and Adam.  
  
Jason was about to protest the arrangement, they only had four tents and three guys and one girl left, when Zack interrupted. "I think that Trini and I can handle sharing a tent."  
  
"It, unfortunately, wouldn't be the first time." Trini teased back, quickly explaining before anyone could get any ideas, that they had been forced to share on other camping trips.  
  
"Yeah, and I am forced to listen to her snore," Zack complained loudly, with a grin on his face.  
  
"And you kick." Trini retorted, suddenly blushing. It was beginning to not sound good.  
  
The others quickly started in on teasing them, much to poor Adam's relief. Tanya had been the one to volunteer them a tent, not that he minded. In fact, he had been kinda wishing that they could. Not that anything would happen, but it would be nice to share. The gang had immediately teasing them to death, especially Adam. He almost envied Rocky, who would be sharing with Jason. No one would be teasing those two about sharing a tent.  
  
He was drug out of those thoughts was the group quieted, remembering Kat and Billy. Soon the original team was sharing anecdotes about the team and Billy, how he had helped them, how he had been afraid of fish, as sorts of things. Then the team who had worked with Kat began to remember her, the little anecdotes about her time on the ninja, zeo and turbo teams. Things slowly turned sober as the tears began to come and the rangers held their own memorial service for the two lost rangers.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Annie opened hers eyes to a new day, today they would be getting the fourth. In a way she dreaded these days, having to get the rangers, often rescuing them from the throes of death. But it's how it's supposed to be. If we got them in any other way it would attract her attention. As it is she hopefully hasn't even noticed their disappearances or that the gems have already been taken. She slipped out of bed, walking outside to greet the morning in her usual way. Billy would begin to train today with Kendrix and Kat, and those two had fallen into routine rather well. She would not be needed to accompany them.  
  
She wasn't sure just why she dreaded this pickup any more than the others. If anything else I should be getting the hang of it, not wishing I could skip this all together. Wanting to be well prepared she immediately teleported to the pickup point, a forest just north of Angel Grove. She didn't know whom she would be getting to bring back, like all the others, she wouldn't know until it was time. She just knew where to go, everything else would come to her later.  
  
The forest was beautiful, but she was still not at the place where the pickup would occur. Hiking into the forest, she did not realize until much later that there were several other people in the area and not all were rangers.  
  
She heard the campsite before she reached it, and quickly climbed into the nearest tree. She would continue her trek above ground. Reaching the site, she could easily see the seven former rangers laughing together and horsing around. One of them mentioned swimming and they all grabbed their suits to head to the river. Annie could feel the time coming near, so she followed them, hiding in the brush near the river.  
  
At one point in her wait she felt the eyes of one of them on her, looking up she could see the next chosen. He had pulled on black trunks, too baggy for her taste she decided, with red trim. Their eyes met and he glowed with a red that only she could see, he would be Garnet. She stayed still until he looked away, then she quickly moved through the brush to another vantage point. To her surprise he looked back to where she had been, shaking he head and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Jase, what's wrong?" the red clad boy with long hair asked. Jase, hmm. It quickly came to her. Jason Lee Scott, the first red ranger, also held the Gold Powers but was forced to give them up because they were detrimental to his health. He will be a good ranger against Loorna.  
  
"It's nothing, I…" Jason smiled as he turned back to Tommy and the rest. "I could have sworn that there was a girl hiding in the bushes over there. She, she was beautiful. But I must have been imagining things, I guess. She's not there now."  
  
Annie blushed in spite of herself, before admonishing herself on her carelessness. He should not have seen you. That may have spoiled everything. Shouts upstream caught her attention and she forced herself to stay in her hiding place and not go investigate. It later appeared that she didn't need to.  
  
Zack was the first to spot it, the motorboat hauling down the stream. They barely had time to get out of the way, Jason being stranded on the other side of the boat's wake. Just as they were all muttering about reckless drivers another came through, only this one stopped. To their surprise, Jason slowly walked, his hands in the air, around the back boat and to where the others where. That's when they saw it, the man following him was carrying a gun and the other in the boat quickly motioned for them to all go to the shore.  
  
Annie could hear the first boat turn around and head back in their direction from downstream from her and the rest of the party. Police, I'll bet, or at least forest rangers. Staying on her guard, she crept closer to the shore, back to her original place. Jason's eye flickered to her again and she quickly held a finger to her lips. He took the hint and gave a slow, almost indistinguishable nod. She gave a brief sigh of relief, positioning herself to dive into the river. The first boat came into view around the bend, the uniforms of the authorities visible even where she was.  
  
Jason saw the other boat coming and made a split second decision. The girl was back, she had even motioned to him. His dream from the night before came back to him, and he knew that he had to go with her. The poacher had his gun to Jason's back now, preparing to grab him to hold hostage against the rangers. Before he had the chance to grab him, Jason swung his arm up, hitting the poacher and moving the gun away from him and his friends. The man on the boat shot as he tried to move out of the way, towards the back of the boat and the girl in the bushes. The shot hit him in the back as he dove, the pain making him gasp, losing his breath and gaining a mouthful of water. Above him, he could hear the poacher in the water saying something, trying to hold him underwater. He stayed low to the bed of the river, trying to get away. Suddenly he could hear other shots and the splash of someone else entering the river. Two strong arms wrapped around him and just before he passed out he felt the recognizable pull of a teleportation beam.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tommy watched as time seemed to pass in slow motion, Jason swept his arm up knocking the man off balance, his gun flying. The man on the boat with a gun shot at Jason as he dove away and their friend went under to never come back up. The forest rangers quickly took over the situation, and within no time had underwater divers in, looking for Jason or at least a body while others took statements from the former rangers.  
  
Finally they gave up hope, turning to Tommy for information about the lost young man. They had already called all their parents, but hadn't told Jason's anything other than that he had been injured. Now, Tommy was beginning to wish they hadn't.  
  
"Don't worry, son. We'll explain to his parents. Now just why were all of you camping here?"  
  
Tanya burst into tears at that question, turning to Adam who enfolded her in his arms as Tommy answered. "We recently lost two friends, it's been within the last week. We had just come out here to get away for a while and spend time together."  
  
The ranger looked taken back at hearing that. Two friends, and they just lost another today. "We will speak to his family when they get here. You will all need to remain to give statements to the police. This has now become a murder case."  
  
Kim, who had been helping comfort Tanya, gasped and Tommy immediately pulled her into his arms. Something was fishy, that much he had decided. He was going to speak to TJ as soon as they were able to leave the campsite. He wasn't sure why, but he just had a feeling of dread, like someone was trying to pick off the former rangers. Granted, all the deaths so far had been unrelated. How could someone plan Kat's death in England, Billy's on Aquitar and Jason's in the forest near Angel Grove? But it was just too much of a coincidence for the three of them to die, within just over a week. Certainly the new villain had something to do with it all.  
  
Their parents all arrived, pulling their families close. Jason's parents were told the news about their son's death and his heroism in trying to protect his friends. His mother collapsed in his father's arms, the paramedics who had been called in taking her to the ambulance to lie down. Jason's parents had a defeated looked on their face as they gathered Jason's things to take home. Realizing that neither probably wanted to drive his truck, Tommy volunteered, offering to drop it off at their place when the rest returned home. They looked at him gratefully, thanking him and the others for being there with Jason in his last moments before leaving.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Jason heard the voices before opening his eyes, easily recognizing them as Billy's and Kat's, not to mention another woman whose voice he couldn't recognize. They were talking, about him he was certain. He knew that he wasn't dead, he had felt the teleportation pull, and the ache in his back was enough to let him know he was alive. That means that Billy and Kat are still alive as well.  
  
"You guys, you are going to give him a coronary! Get back here and let him wake up in peace."  
  
"Kendrix, he'll be fine."  
  
"As long as he doesn't wake up and ask Annie if she's Satan."  
  
"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"  
  
"Not if we have a choice, dear." Jason controlled himself, trying to keep from sitting straight up I bed. Billy just called Kat 'dear!' Does that mean those two finally got together? I hope so. I was getting tired of hearing about how those two missed each other.  
  
"You two are enough to give a girl a stomach ache."  
  
"Katharine, Billy, are you two bugging Kendrix?" This was a new voice, a soft voice with a hint of mischievousness.  
  
"Who? Us? We're just waiting for Jason to wake up."  
  
"Uh-huh. Out, all of you. Time to hit the trails."  
  
Jason could hear the other three groan and the scraping of chairs as they left the room. Two cool metal circles were placed on his forehead, a quiet beeping that kept getting faster until a louder beep halted it. "Well, Mr. Scott, so far you are not running a temperature and there are no signs of infection."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. So, when did Billy and Kat hook up?" He opened his eyes to see the redhead from the day before, or was it earlier today?  
  
"Right after Billy got here. Let's just say that Kat has yet to move back into her room."  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"No, I have the feeling that I would probably know if they were. They'd need protection somehow. They're just enjoying each other's company. Like your friends at the camping trip yesterday."  
  
"That was you in the bushes."  
  
"Yes, you weren't supposed to see me, but I guess I was wrong about that. You have been the first to see me before I bring you here."  
  
"And where is here?"  
  
"You're safe for now. That's all that matters. Why don't you rest, they'll be back soon and want to talk to you. And tomorrow you'll be joining them in training."  
  
"Training for what?"  
  
"A new job."  
  
Jason was confused, but didn't say anything more. Instead he laid back and fell asleep rather quickly. He didn't move again until the others entered his room several hours later.  
  
"Is he still asleep? I thought Annie said he woke up."  
  
"He did for a while, but he still needs his rest. That's what she said at least."  
  
"What else did she say about me? Did she tell you she fell for my boyish good looks?" Jason barely had time to open his eyes before Kat threw her arms around him.  
  
"Jason!" She pulled away so Billy could give their friend a hug. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like a poacher just shot me in the back?"  
  
"That bad? It should have healed by now. And no, contrary to your delusions, I did not fall for your boyish good looks." Jason tried his best imitation of Adam's puppy-dog face, to no avail. Annie just shook her head, motioning for him to roll over. When he did so she checked the wounds, taking off all the bandages. "Yep, completely healed over. Which means that tomorrow, you will be joining these three for the morning run."  
  
That's when Jason's attention turned to the four occupant of the room. She was a pretty blonde wearing purple workout clothes that matched Kat's pink. Billy was wearing blue workout clothes of his own and Jason could see a set of red, matching Billy's, hanging in his wardrobe. The wheels in his mind started turning, and he quickly turned to Annie. "You said that I would start training for a new job. Doesn't have anything to do with the color coordinated outfits does it?"  
  
"Give the boy a million bucks. As a matter of fact, it does. Kendrix can you…"  
  
"I'm already on my way up Annie."  
  
Jason turned to the door to see the one person he never expected to see again walk in. "Zordon? I thought- I guess it makes sense now. If Billy and Kat aren't dead, why should you be? But how?"  
  
Zordon quickly launched into his explanation of what had happened, the Garnet in his outstretched hand as he finished. "Jason, the Garnet has chosen you to be the newest red ranger and leader of the Gem Rangers. This makes it your responsibility to fight Loorna and leader the rangers in protecting the greater good from her. She is not an easy opponent; she puts Rita and the Machine Empire to shame. It is a great responsibility. Do you accept?"  
  
Jason looked at the jewel in Zordon's hand. It gave off a red glow that seemed to grow stronger the closer it came to Jason. He looked up at Billy and Katharine, Annie and Kendrix, both of whom he had the feeling he would be getting to know better. A chance to save the world again, no to save the universe. "Of course."  
  
Zordon placed the gem in Jason's had and all around him, the world erupted in red flames.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
